Carolling With The Captain 3: The Final Fracturing
by Captain IT
Summary: Here I am. Back again this year to fracture more of you beloved Chritmas carols with KP and whole gang backing me up. The last chapter is up now. My Christmas gift to everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward: **It is time once again for my annual "Fracturing Of The Carols". I hope I ruined a bunch more of your Christmas favorites this year.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( Come on guy! Let me have Shego under my tree this year..please?) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs and those annoying bell ringers are property of their respective authors ( And they know who they are. Baa humbug! ). Me no profit, me have fun. Celebrity cheap shots and name brand product are fair game in my crosshairs ( And I don't make any money off them ether..darn!). The song in this chapter is done to the tune " My Favorite Things" by Julie Andrews from the movie " The Sound of Music".

**A/N: **At this time I would like to say thank-you to the whole kimmuity for all your support and prayers during my time in need when my mother was in the hospital during her by-pass surgery. She is doing well now in a near by nursing home and getting better all the time. You people are truly my second family and I wish I could give each and every one of you a big hug and wish you the best Christmas ever. Thank-you everybody.

**My Favorite Schemes**

Merry Christmas and welcome everybody to my third installment of " Carolling With The Captain".

The Kimmunity writers are all here as well as the whole KP gang getting drunk off there asssss you see now it is time now for our first song this evening. So grab yourself a cup of Drakken's coco moo or a cup of James P's eggnog and lets get this party started. Our first carol is by Drakken, Shego, Monkeyfist, Motor Ed, Professor Dementor and Duff Killigan. Better known as The Karaoke Night Christmas Choir. Hit it band!

( Drakken):

_Singing my rap song and doing karaoke_

_Modifying my remote and making PB stickies_

_Having Cousin Ed build me a doomvee machine._

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Monkeyfist):

_My monkey minons and the tempus simius_

_And finding the Yono which I raise a big fuss_

_The lotus blade glow blue with it's bright beam_

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Shego):

_Green and black catsuits and stealing some bank's loot_

_And beating up Kimmie that really exhilarate me_

_Going on a vacation leaving Drakken to scream_

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Choir):

_When Kim gives lip_

_When the buffoon trips_

_It ruins the plans of our favorite schemes_

_And then we feel oh so sad_

( Motor Ed):

_Building a hot rod and combing my mullet_

_Stealing some good tools and Green is a hot chic_

_Got Alaskan cruise on my big list of things_

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Professor Dementor):

_Stealing Kim's power suit and having hot coco_

_Giant mutant weiner dogs attack in the cold snow_

_My bondo balls make you stick to everything_

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Duff Killigan):

_Exploding golf balls and growing grass in Japan_

_My dear auntie's haggis and my Killigan's island_

_If I beat Tiger Woods that would make me want to sing_

_These are a few of my favorite schemes_

( Choir):

_When the lair blows_

_When the henchmen go_

_It ruins the plans of our favorite schemes_

_And then we feel oh so sad_

**A/N: **_We wish you a merry flaming, we wish you a merry flaming ..oh hi again. Well you all know what time it is again. You don't? Well ..I'll tell you then. It is time to " Flame The Captain". So send in those reviews or old gingerbread houses for my molerat " Habitat For Humanity" project and again as always we thank-you for your support...Happy Holidays ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Foward: **_Ron and Kim are back from their unsual mission as Kim sings the details of what happen._

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in chapter 1. KImmunity writers appear as themselves..how unfortunate. The song in this chapter is done to the tune " Winter Wonderland" by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith._

( Waldorf): "Say! Is there life in outer space?"

( Statler): " There's certainly none in this story. Hahaha."

_Who let you two in here?_

( Both) : " They did!"

( KT & Anabri ) : " Hi Captain!"

_GRRRR! I should have known you two had something to do with this._

( KT): " We're off to our annual kidnapping of Santa Claus at the North Pole."

( Anabri): " And we're leaving you with these two old guys this year. See you later Cappella!"

_I'm telling your folks. Those two...every year it's mayhem. By the way readers, Statler and Waldorf are from the Muppet Show and are also own by Disney. And I'm not making a buck off these two ether._

( Waldorf): " Your also not making us laugh. Hahaha! "

_Grrrrrrrrrrr!_

**Blowing Up Drakken's Newest Lair**

Captain IT was sharing stories with JA and James Possible on the problems with raising teen-age daughters when in walk an unusual twosome that looked like test subjects of one of Jim and Tim's project.

" Where in the world have you two been? And would you mind shaking that rubble off outside? Your getting it all over my carpit."

" Oh sorry about that Captain IT. Me and KP here were out on a mission. You know how it is: Sneaking into Drakken's lair, trying to find PDVI, Shego and KP get into a fight, I find the self -destruct button, place goes up. You know , the unsual."

"Well I'm sure there is more to it then that."

" Say Captain!"said James. " Why don't we let Kimmie-cub here sing it to you?"

" Daaaaddy!" said a blushing Kim.

" Sound good Mr.P. As long as she don't hit any of those high note again."

" RON!" said Kim with a clench fist.

" Opp! hehe, sorry about that KP. Captain...hit it."

" Here we go again guys."

_Explosions here, are you listening?_

_The roof in the den, it is crumbling_

_The lair is cave in_

_Ron did it again_

_Blowing up Drakken's newest lair_

_Gone away, are the henchmen_

_Here to stay, is a "For Sale" sign_

_The property's cheap_

_If you can build on this heap_

_Blowing up Drakken's newest lair_

_In the rubble we find the PDVI_

_And the Nano Tick technology_

_Where in the world is he getting all his money_

_To buy up all the lairs that we can see_

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we laugh, at the fire_

_The gas line erupt_

_The place has gone up_

_Blowing up Drakken's newest lair_

_The real estate he buys is so worthless_

_No one cleans the ducs out in that place_

_Why is there alway a self- destruct button_

_What in the world does he needs with all this space_

_When it rains, the basement flooding_

_There's graffiti, on the ceiling_

_This place don't hold a prayer_

_Better move to a time-share lair_

_Blowing up Drakken's newest lair_

Everybody gave Kim a nice round of applause when all of a sudden the other two recipient of that accident arrive.

" Gaa princess! Did you and the buffoon have to hit EVERY self-destruct button in thr lair? Not only did you blow up my closet but you also blew up my nightstand with all my make-up on it."

" Ohh believe me Shego. No amount of make-up is going to cover up them crows-feets on your eyes."

" THAT DID IT! YOUR BUBBLE BUTT IS MINE NOW."

" Bring it golden girl."

**A/N: **_Oh no! Are those two going to be at it again? Well ladies and dudes, you just never know what is going to happen next. So stay " cartooned" for the next chapter of " Carolling With The Captain 3: The Final Fracturing" on most of these fanfiction stations. Come up next, it is " Flame The Captain". The show where you the readers send in those review or a fruitcake so we can beat him over the head with it for writing this junk. This is Ron Stoppable for Captain IT saying we thank-you for your support... Happy Hanukkah everybody!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Foward:**_ Mrs. P. had us all turned on last year. Now it is time this year for the ladies to get in on the action._

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in Chapters 1&2. The tune in this story is done to " Santa Claus Is Back In Town." by Leiber and Stoller. Dr. J and the Beige Raccoons are by the late, great cpneb from chapter 19 of his story " Road Trip"._

( Statler): " Well I've wouldn't believed it if I hadn't read it.

( Waldorf): " Believe what?"

( Statler): "I don't know. I haven't read it. Hahaha!"

_I'm soooo going to get those two brats back for this._

**James P. Is Back In Town**

Meanwhile, back at the party, Kim and her mom were having a little spat.

" Your not going to wear that again this year."

" Of course not Kimmie. I think all the men here last year got enough eye-candy of me to last them a while."

" I know that slime-bag Captain IT was hitting on you last year. I wanted to give him all of my sixteen styles of kung-fu."

" Well you know dear he is still paying me and hospital for fixing his bruised ribs you gave him from last year."

" I know mom. Wasn't that fun? I really did clean his clock last year. Hehehe."

" I don't think that was very nice you "slam-dunking" the host of this party like that Kim."

Captain IT walked into room to greet Mrs. Dr.P. ...and a moody Kim.

" Glad you can make it to the party Mrs. Possible and may I say your looking striking tonight."

Kim grab the Captain and slam him up against the wall. Then she started to load up a Popeye-style round house punch to bury into his guts.

" Back for round two ? You just don't know when to quit do you Captain."

" Kimberly Ann Possible! You put him down this instant! All he did was give me a nice complement."

" But mom?"

" Don't but mom me young lady. I'll ground you for a month from see Ron if you keep that up."

" But mom...we're engaged."

" Don't try me young lady."

" Awww! All right! Get out of here you peverted weasel."

Captain IT then staggered over to the stage area where he righted himself with the mic stand.

" Ladies and gentlemen. Last year we men got a wonderful bit of eye candy from one Mrs. Anna Possible. And may I say our eyes were quite pleased too."

Kim was getting more redder than her hair every minute. She started mumbling to herself.

" Just keep it up Captain. Your about to be decommission."

" Well tonight we thought it would be a good idea for the ladies to get them some eye candy too. So here they are for a return performance for one night only: Dr. J and the Beige Raccoons."

And there they stood. James Possible with a solo mic in front of him. And over stage left of him were Ron, Wade and bother Slim sharing another mic. All four had their hair slick back and were wearing green sleeveless t-shirts with ruby-red leather pants with 2 inch black belts and black biker boots. The whistle and catcalls were come from every corner of the house. Kim stood there like time standing still with her eyes bugging out and her jaw dropped to the ground. Anna had a very pleased look on her face.

" Hit it Captain." said James in a swaggering smooth voice.

(Raccoons):

_Christmas, Christmas, Christmas_

( Dr. J ):

_Well it's Christmas time pretty baby_

_I sent the kids on out of town_

_Yeah, It's Christmas time pretty baby_

_I sent the kids on out of town_

_Well you've been a real naughty doctor_

_James P. is back in town_

_I'm not no man with a hard hat_

_I'm not no man of the cloth_

_But you're going to see me coming_

_In my 62 SL Sloth_

_Hoah , it's Christmas time pretty baby_

_I sent the kids on out of town_

_Yeah,you've been a real naughty doctor_

_James P. is back in town_

_Take off your pretty stockings_

_Turn the light down low_

_James P. is coming round_

_Cause the " Rocket Are Go!"_

_Oh yeah, its Christmas time pretty baby_

_I sent the kids on out of town_

_(_ Yeah, I really sent them packing)

_Oh you've been a real naughty doctor_

_James P. is back in town_

_Yeah, you've been my vixen who's a fixin_

_James P. is back in town_

( Raccoons):

_Christmas,Christmas,Christmas_

Women were sceaming out of control for them. Bonnie and Tara both fainted on the carpit. Two writers (Who's names I will not mention ) both were trying to revive them with mouth-to-month but were taking a long time doing it too. Even after the girls woke up.

James then swoop up his wife off her feet and lead her back to one of my guest rooms.

" Come on dear, I'm going to show you how I make my rockets go."

As they were walking to the room they happen to past their daughter who still standing there with her eyes bugged out and jaw still on the floor.

" Close your month dear, will you? Your going to let flys in."

**A/N: **_Up on the house top the Captain is " Flame". Who but Captain IT to blame? Time once again to " Flame The Captain" everybody. Review time is in full effect as of right now._

( Ron) : " Say Captain! Kim is still in the supended animation from this chapter."

_Say! Let go put her outside next to my Christmas light's display with a gnome hat and bread on her._

( Ron ): " You know when she comes to and see what's going on she's going to kill you."

_Yeh I know! But if I can snap a picture in time and sent it in to the newpapers, I might just get that first prize for my Christmas light's display._

( Ron ): " You are sooo dead dude. By the way everybody, the Captain and I thank-you for your support. Happy Holidays everybody!"

_To neb...with love_


	4. Chapter 4

**Foward: **_Looks like Kim and Shego are back again this year for another " Battle of The Carols". Who will come out the winner this year?_

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in chapters 1 & 2. Song is done to the tune Jingle Bells by Rev. James Pierpoint. Hmmmm...is that Nana Possible's glazed ham I smell?_

( Waldorf): " Yes it is."

( Statler): " And you do. Hahaha."

_Grrrrr! I'm sure Kermit didn't have this much trouble with them._

**Ring Your Bell**

"Oh No! Are those two at it again?"

" You know those two Captain. Every year they got to start a battle."

" Yeah Ron I know, but who declared my home the battlefield? Anymore of this and I'm going to need a telethon for this disaster area."

"You know darn well you two that Shego is the one who start the fight every year."

" Can it princess! You and clumsy over there do more damage then any two people I know. Just look want you two did to Drakken's last three lair."

" GRRRRRR!"

Captain IT put his arm around Ron's shoulder.

" Did you ever get the feeling that those two are going break out in a song any minute now?"

" Good thing you brought in that choir when you did Captain to help out with this."

**" CAPTAIN...NOW!"**

" And there they go."

( Choir):

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out _

_Christmas day..oh_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out _

_Christmas day_

_( _Kim):

_Driving though the snow_

_In my 62 SL Sloth_

_I see your homely face_

_Your looking rather goth_

_In your green and black catsuit_

_From a Richard Simmon's yard sale_

_I'm sure you use a leaf-blower_

_To dry your Crystal Gayle hair_

( Choir):

_Ring your bell _

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out_

_Christmas day..oh_

_Ring your bell _

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out _

_Christmas day_

( Shego):

_Your redhair's showing it's roots_

_Oh gosh, is that a zit?_

_Your growing a moustache_

_Uglyer than Captain IT_

**"HEA!"**

_I know you getting old_

_It's time that you should quit_

_Your bubble butt is sagging bad_

_You date the village idiot_

( Choir):

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out _

_Christmas day...oh_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out_

_Christmas day_

"Ron, I'm starting to see them dollar signs in your eyes again. And I'm sure you going to sing about it too."

" A boo and a yah Captain my man."

(Ron):

_This fight Captain you will see_

_A bundle will make the most_

_We'll even get Hulk Hogan_

_To be the special guest host_

(Kim): "Oh Ron!"

_If you keep hanging around IT_

_You'll be in trouble, you'll see_

_The next babysitter that you'll be dating_

_Is one called Nanny McPhee _

( Choir):

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out_

_Christmas day...oh_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell_

_Ring your bell today_

_Oh what fun it is to knock your lights out _

_Christmas day_

**A/N:**

( Drakken): " This is good coco moo Shego, sure you don't want some?"

( Shego ): " Stop saying coco moo! I swear, the next person who say coco moo will have more than their yule log burning."

_Hi everybody. Yes it is once again time for " Flame The Captain." So send in those review,comments or any holiday cookies recipes to yours truly here and again we thank-you for you support. Wow..you know something? This is really good coco moo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Foward: **_And now a word from Martin Smarty. Founder of Smarty Mart._

...

**Disclaimer:** _Same as in chapter 1&2 . Song in this chapter is done to the tune " It's Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas" by Johnny Mathis._

( Waldorf): " Knock,knock"

( Statler) : " Who's there? "

( Waldorf): " Artie"

( Statler): " Artie who?"

( Waldorf): " Artie you glad your not in this story? Hahaha."

( Artie Smarty) : " Hea! You two old dude are all right. I love how you pick on that idiot writer here. Hahaha."

_Oh that's just great. Now they got the kid on there side._

**It's Beginning To Look Alot Like Smarty Mart**

" Ladies and gentlemen, we will be back to " Caroling With The Captain 3 : The Final Fracturing" after these words from Martin Smarty of Smarty Mart. Now with 4000 locations worldwide. This week: Choybalsan, Mongolia."

" Shoppers! Here at Smarty Mart we like to wish each and everyone a Smarty Christmas. That's why are store hours everyday till Christmas day will be 6am to 12am midnight."

" Aw man!" grown two voices in the background.

" I'm hoping that a certain two department managers would not mind working the extra hours instead of hanging around their girlfriends every single night."

" He's never been the same since that Miss Wobakoff dump him awhile back." mumbled Mr. Barkin.

" At this time I would sing a little Christmas carol to you find shoppers with the help of our new music department managers: Captain IT and his band. Are you ready maestro?"

" Yes sir, Mr. Smarty sir."

" Looks like somebody's been brown-nosing the boss." grumbled Mr. Barkin.

_It's beginning to look alot like Smarty Mart_

_Everywhere you know_

_Rocket fuel is on aisle 9_

_The J200 kind_

_A million bag of trail mix forever more_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Smarty Mart_

_Stock bots on every aisle_

_But there's one thing that you should know_

_Smarty Mart's the place to go_

_Where smart shopper...shop...smart_

_Rocket jet packs, baby otters out back_

_Low prices you won't believe_

_And friendly sevice you'll find in the store_

_From our helpers Ron and Steve_

_I can't hardly wait to get Artie back in school, you'll see_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Smarty Mart_

_Lifeboats are down aisle 10_

_Look at the sales that we have_

_And are you not kind of glad_

_The vienna sausage sale will now begin_

_It's beginning to look alot like Smarty Mart_

_Prices that will win your heart_

_But there's one thing you should know_

_Smarty Mart's the place to go_

_Where smart shopper...shop... smart_

**A/N: **_Time now for " Flame The Captain". Artie! Why are there baby otters in my bathtub?_

( Artie): " Because the water buffalo wouldn't fit?" ( drum sound)

( Statler and Waldorf) : " Hahaha! He told you Captain".

_Mother told me today would be one of those days. Anyway reviews are on now in order and we thank-you for your support. Excuse me please._

( Intercom): _Paging Ron Stoppable, paging Ron Stoppable. Will you please get the elephants out of tuba section of the music department? They are blowing love calls on them and you really don't want to see what two love-sick elephants are doing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Foward: **_Shego is off on her vacation leaving poor Dr. D. to sing his woes of missing her to everybody._

**Disclaimer:**_ Same as in chapters 1&2. Celebrity Kimmunity authors appear as themselves in the story. Oh cry me a river. Song in this fic is done to the tune " Blue Christmas" by Jay Johnson and Billy Hayes._

( Statler): " Ohhhhhh!, Ohhhhhh!"

( Waldorf): " What's wrong with you?"

( Statler) :" It's ether this story or indigestion. I hope it's indigestion."

( Walfdolf): "Why?"

( Statler): " It will get better in a little while."

_I'm soooooo going to get those two "Angels" when they get back._

**A/N:**_ For the past 2 years, Kim's 1 fan has been kicking and screaming ( Wellllll... maybe not in that order) for me to write a Drakken song fic with the song " Blue Christmas". One day a couple of weeks ago, a plot bunny with long sideburns who thought my leg was a peanut butter and banana sandwich gave me a heck of a bite and this is the results that came out of that. So here you are Kim's 1 fan. I give to you:_

**Drakken's Blue Christmas**

Captain IT notice a snockered Dr. Drakken over in the corner downing eggnog more than Neo the Saiyan Angel raiding an M&M factory. His breath smelled like he had more nog than egg.

" What's the matter blue dude? Why are you more blue than your skin?"

" Oh Captain IT ! Your the only person I know here who will talk to me...well... other than mother and my cousin Ed. Oh! there that Neo girl who chases me around with a potato. But that's just to creepy."

" That's true Dr.D. But I don't see why that's the reason why you should "hog the nog" right now. So what's the problem?"

" Shego is out on her Christmas vacation and left me alone again this year. Oh how I miss her rudeness and snippy remark she gives me. Well..no... not really. There's alway Kim Possible sitting over there to give me her teenage lippy remark."

" CAN IT DRAKKEN! You and Slash over there are not exactly on my nice list this year."

" Nnnaaaa! You see what I mean Captain. I feel like breaking out in a song to tell you how blue I am."

" Oh boy, I'm going to hate myself in the morning for saying this but... ' Go for it Dr.D.' "

All of a sudden Drakken stood up and ripped off his blue coat. And there he stood in a white jumpsuit with rhinestones all over it while sporting a pair of long sideburns on his face.

" Captain..give me a beat."

_I'll have a blue Christmas ...without you_

_I`ll be so blue just scheming... without you_

_Trying to launch Drakforce 1_

_It's not going to be much fun_

_That doesn't mean that I can't_

_If your not here to rant_

_And when the buffoon and me are at the North Pole_

_That's when I call for you...but I'm on hold_

_You'll be smiling like a Georgia Peach_

_While you getting a suntan on the beach_

_But I`ll have a blue... blue,blue,blue Christmas_

"Naaa! It's not going to be any fun here alone Captain. I'm already missing the way she insults me. And there is that cute way she says " Ferliz Navidad" at me."

**BEEP,BEEP.**

" Hold on Drakken. My camara phone is going off."

Captain IT viewed the pic that was on the phone. His eyes were about to come out of their sockets. A pic of Shego in the most revealing thong that left little to her to wear, but a lot to IT's imagnation, with a caption that read: _Get the money and get over here quick if you want more...Shego. _Captain IT went back to Drakken to console him.

" Just let it out blue dude. And can we hurry this along please?"

_I'll be playing with my choo-choo toy_

_You got drinks from some hunky cabana boy_

_And I'll have a blue..blue,blue,blue Christmas_

Drakken pasted out on carpit. The nog finally over took him. As Captain IT, Monkeyfist, and Duff Killigan dragged Drakken to one of the guest rooms to sleep it off, Captain IT reach into his coat pocket to retrieve a set of keys and a wad of cash.

" Hmmm...must have been the cash Ron was carrying around that he has stolen. Well not anymore. Now I wonder just how fast that hovercraft outside goes up to?"

**A/N: **_Hmmm, now where is the starter on this contraption? Let's see..oh hi everybody. I guess it's time now for another round of " Flame The Captain". So sending those reviews are in full swing right now._

**BEEP,BEEP.**

_Just a second everybody._

( Captain IT is sent another pic of Shego in the thong..this time it starts to slip off her shoulders.)

_Ohhhhhh boy! So again Happy Holidays and we thank-you for your support. NOW WHERE IS THE #$%&% STARTER BUTTON ON THIS THING?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Foward: **_Here is the last chapter everybody. My Christmas gift to you._

**Disclaimer: **_Same as in chapters 1&2. Song in this chapter is done to the tune " Merry Christmas ( the war is over)" by John Lennon. I do regret to tell everybody that the writers in this story appear as themselves._

( KT ): " That's nothing. We still got to put up with you. hahaha!"

_I see you two made it back. And just in time too. Meet my new dog Murray._

( Anabri): " Why did you call him Murray?"

_You know...like in... Murray Christmas! Yuk Yuk Yuk!_

( Waldorf): " Wake up you old fool. You slept though the joke."

( Statler): " Who's the old fool? You the one who listen to it. hahaha!"

_You know, I don't have to stand here and be insulted._

( Statler, Waldorf, KT, Anabri ) : " OH YA? WHERE DO YOU STAND? HAHAHAHA! "

**A/N: **_I would like to thank the following people who where able to stomach this story and survive to give me a review ( Sorry, you don't get no million dollars for this ): _Sharper the Writer, CajunBear73, EnterpriseCV-6, and kim's 1 fan.

**Merry Christmas ( The War Is On )**

"And so ends another "Caroling With The Captain" this year. So as half of Kimmunity and KP gang past out drunk, or are making out in my closets, the rest of us that are still standing would like to leave you this nice little Christmas song we came up with."

" Nice my auntie's haggis. Your the moron who wrote it."

"Duff ! Get your beard out of the eggnog and go past out in the backyard with Monkeyfist. So let's see if we can give this a try gang. Hit it band!"

Captain IT:

_And so this is Chistmas_

_And what did we learn_

_Don't poke fun at KT_

_And you will not be burn_

( KT): "Finally learning now Captain."

Motor ED:

_And dude this is Christmas_

_And one thing I don't like_

_Don't ever make Red mad_

_And she won't trash your bike...seriously_

( Kim) " You've sprayed me with red paint squirrelhead. I look like a chirstmas ornament."

Slyrr:

_A very, merry Chirstmas_

_Everything is just dandy_

_My villians are a big hits_

_Hope I get another Fannie_

( Ron): " Dude!, How many more of them do you need?"

Senor Senior Sr. :

_I can afford to own Christmas_

_And own a lot of this...bling?_

_And if I don't steal it_

_I'll make Junior sing_

( Shego): " Aww! Which is worst? Drakken or Junior? Guess I'll just blast them both."

Ran Hakubi:

_Oh how I love Christmas_

_I'm as happy as can be_

_I'm decapitating Christmas elves_

_In my chair on my Wii_

( Anabri): " May I have a smack at one of them daddy?"

( Ran) : " Why of course my wonderful daughter. There's one that's looks just like Captain IT."

Dr. Anna Possible:

_Have a wonderful Christmas_

_Be as happy as can be_

_You better behave Captain IT_

_Or get a colonoscopy_

( Captain IT): "YIKE!"

Pharoah Rutin Tutin:

_A merry,merry Christmas_

_To all you good folks_

_I'll be coming back here next year_

_To tell more lame jokes_

( Captain IT): Pharaoh, why are there holy men dress in rags singing?

( PRT) : Well..you said you wanted to listen to the "cheap monks" this year...get it?... "cheap monks?"

( Statler and Waldorf): booo..booo

Ron:

_A merry happy Hanukah_

_But being with Drakken makes me hurl_

_I love these FanFiction writers_

_At lease I get all the girls_

( Kim): "RON! When we get home, you got some explaining to do."

Everybody:

_War is on now_

_In all it's glory_

_It is torture_

_To be in this story_

And so that's it everybody. I hope you've enjoyed ( or suffered though) another " Carolling With the Captain". And again I like to thank all my readers out there a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Buon Natale, Ferliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, Frohe Weilnachten, and Season Greetings. I also like to send a Happy Holiday greeting to my second family: the writers of the Kimmunity.

And let us not forget the men and women that serve in our Arm Forces that can't be home for Christmas. REMEMBER: Freedom is not free. Let us all show them our support and wish them Happy Holidays as well. If anyone in the sevice is reading this I hope I made you Christmas a little brighter this year for you.

That's it for now everybody. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from the Captain that makes IT happen.

Keep it KP real

Robert ( Captain IT)

And again we thank-you for your support.


End file.
